


Absconding [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo, having returned to The Shire after the BoFA, receives two unexpected visitors late one night.</p><p>Story written by Neyiea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absconding [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Absconding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092885) by [Neyiea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea). 



 

Music:

"Behind the Bush in the Garden" by Joemy Wilson, from Celtic Treasures - Music of Ireland on the Hammered Dulcimer, Vol. IV

 

Length:

5 minutes, 17 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 4.8 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Absconding%20by%20Neyiea.mp3)

 

Zip File, via the Audiofic Archive (MP3):

[Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192015070901.zip)


End file.
